


Fault

by winethroughwater



Category: Rosemary and Thyme
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winethroughwater/pseuds/winethroughwater
Summary: Later Laura might blame it on the wine.





	

Later Laura might blame it on the wine, cite the emptied bottles lined across the counter as proof positive.    

She might even blame it on the lingering trace of dirt caught dark against the pink and white of Rosemary’s otherwise immaculate nails—nails that slid and tapped against a glass during dinner, fingers that played across her palm after, stroked over her wrist, found a home against her cheek.  

She’s just as likely to fault the sound of Rosemary’s laugh— _so_ _familiar—_ even after the unaccustomed feel of softer lips moving over her own—or those same lips, petal soft, stroking her collarbone in tandem with the rough scratch of a stubborn callous against her inner thigh that makes Laura’s breath catch.   

 


End file.
